fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Cass Seal
"WHAT! ARE YOU DOING! IN MY SWAAAAAAAAAAMP?!" - Cassidy, being a dingus Cassidy Seal, also known as Patient Zero 'and '''The Re-animator '''is a patchwork monster currently living in the Underground. Physical description Cassidy Seal - Reanimator Aliases Cassidy, Dr. Seal, Cass Relatives Ivan Frankenstein VIII, Herbert West:Re-Animator Affiliation |-/, Neutral Good Biographical information Marital status NEIN! Date of birth Unknown; but before the War Place of birth VIII's Laboratory Date of death Depends Date of death Depends Physical description Species Patchwork Demon; hybrid Human-Monster Gender Female Height ??? Weight ??? Eye color Red on left; blue on right Cassidy Seal is a short, skinny, lanky humanoid made up of several human body parts and pieces, stitched together with large, grey pieces of cloth and metal. Cassidy's hear and skin color change according to what piece you're looking at, with the face, arms, torso and legs being spliced into several different 'sections'. Despite the human skin, Cassidy has no skeletal section, being a large endoskeleton. She also lacks muscle, but can still fight and defend thanks to aforementioned endoskeleton. She also lacks eyelids, though 'eyelashes' are present above her eyes. Cassidy usually wears her "father's" lab coat, a small hat, a red shirt, leather pants, and a mask. Her left hand, meanwhile, is the only part of herself that she leaves exposed; as it is a large syringe filled with chemicals of her choosing. She has multi-colored hair, thick thighs, and A cup breasts. One eye is reddish-yellow, and the other is solid green. Emotional description Cassidy is peppy for the most part, if not quiet and, preferably alone. Cassidy prefers her machines and laboratory over most people, though would gladly talk to anyone given she feels up to it. From the above information, one could assume she is incredibly scientific, though not nerdy. Again, it should be considered that she is not shy; just, she had a very bad experience with both humans and monsters in her first waking hours. The traumatic experience mentioned left her with an incurable phobia for humanoid creatures, thus only using her reanimation powers on small creatures and things that can't talk or think. However, despite this, Cassidy still attempts to remain helpful and quiet, fearing what would happen otherwise. Oddly, Cassidy is skeptical of the existence of magic. Powers * '''Chemical creation and manipulation '- Cassidy has the ability to create and manipulate chemicals within her syringe-arm. However, releasing these chemicals into things is slightly problematic; as it is her version of a sexual climax. * 'Reanimation '- When she was first brought forth from the dead, Ivan and Herbert intended her as a lab assistant to help bring back more dead things. However, her reagent was incapable of bringing back larger things such as humanoids. * '''"Recollection" - If she is blasted apart, ripped apart, etc., and all of her pieces are present, Cassidy is capable of reforming at full health. A set back is that, each time she recollects herself, she loses memories; as her brain is more fragile than most. Origin Cassidy's existence was brought forth through a chance meeting between Herbert West (Herbert West--Reanimator) and a descendant of Dr. Frankenstein (Frankenstein's Monster); Ivan Frankenstein the VIII. The two met in Chara's village, only a month before the war. They began to talk about their separate reanimation projects; and finally, Herbert suggested meeting sometime to see if they could reanimate something together. Only three days before the war, Ivan had stitched a body together, and Herbert prepared his reagent. With the attracted lightning and the reagent, the body began to come to life! Thus, Cassidy was created, and, quite quickly, was taught by her creators basic things as well as advanced mathematics. However, Herbert noticed a problem: Due to a lack of a soul, she couldn't feel anything. On the second day before the war, Monsters and Humans alike marched to the laboratory, armed with weaponry, questioning about a missing monster. Though Herbert and Ivan assured them that their experiments had nothing to do with the disappearance, but a SOUL check by the current King revealed she had the soul of a Monster. Though some Humans believed this could be a step forward for the two races to become one; the others thought that she was an abomination, and must be destroyed. A day later, the war started. Herbert disappeared, and Ivan was murdered. Wearing one of their lab coats, Cassidy retreated into a cavern where the Monsters would soon be kept. Several days later, she was trapped with the monsters. Believing herself a fugitive, Cassidy kept herself hidden in plain sight, sometimes using a reagent on a small creature or two. Thus, to the small non-humanoids, she became "Dr. Cassidy Seal; Reanimator". Trivia * Based on the creator, Cassidy's favorite food is pickles. * Herbert West--Reanimator is an H.P. Lovecraft work often used in the creator's stories and such. * Originally, she was going to be the clingy ex-girlfriend of either Sonny Dayye or Chrono. * Cassidy refers to herself as male. * Her sexual orientation is that of asexual.